Welcome to Beacon Hills
by bloodstainedclothes
Summary: Abby is Derek's cousin who was believed to be dead for the past few years. One night she is chased through the woods by a group of ruthless hunters, when she stumbles across Derek. Oh and another thing, she's Peter's daughter. I suck at summaries, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just sitting in my room watching my friend have an argument on Twitter with an annoying person and he was all like "I need a fanfic to calm me down" and I was all like "Hey, I think I'll write a fanfic!" so here I am writing one...btw it's like 1:30 a.m. as I am writing this soooo, it will probably suck, but oh well...Sorry btw the first chapter prob won't have the Teen Wolf characters yet but they might idk so don't worry the story is not just about the O.C.s, anyway enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: New Werewolf in Town**

"Where is she?" a man with a crossbow yells "I see her, over there" another said shooting a tranquilize dart at her. It missed by an inch and the teenage girl continues to run. The girls runs as fast as she can until she comes across a small cave. She quickly hides and waits for the men to pass. She hears loud foot steps drawing closer, she hold her breath when she sees one of them step in front of the small opening of the cave in the ground. "She couldn't have gotten far, keep looking" a man with salt and pepper hair said as he continued to look.

The footsteps became quieter as the group passed, she let out a sigh of relief "That was close" she waited until she could barely hear them anymore before climbing out. She looked around trying to find out where she was, "Man we ran pretty far, where am I?" She walked for about ten minutes when she heard rustling in the bushes "Who's there?" there was no response "Come out now or I swear I will kill you" a tan boy with shaggy brown hair came tumbling out of the bushes "Chill out Abby, it's just me" "Ethan, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were a hunter" "Sorry, by the way do you mind putting your claws away, you could seriously hurt someone with those things"

Abby lowered he claws "That's the point. "What are you doing here anyway?" Ethan stood up and dusted off his pants, "I was tired of my uncles crap, so I followed you out here." Abby went over and hugged Ethan "You do realize those hunters could have killed you, right?" "Yeah, but I'm human, they wouldn't kill me" Abby shook her head, "Not these hunters, the Crosswells don't care. They kill anyone who associates with us 'beasts', they're ruthless."

Ethan pulled out his phone and checked the time, "Whoa, it's already midnight. Which way is home?" "I don't know I wasn't paying attention, I was busy trying to stay alive" Abby said annoyed. Ethan mumbled under his breath "No need to be rude" "What was that?" Abby growled "Nothing, I was just saying how glad I am that you're alive" Ethan quickly said then shut his mouth. Even though he knew his best friend wouldn't hurt him, she still scared the crap out of him at times. "Well, let's start walking" Ethan said, turning around and starting to walk through the dark woods.

"How do you know which way to go?" "I don't" Ethan said smacking a spider web out of his way "Freakin' spiders thinking they can put their house where ever they want." "You're going to get us even more lost" "You got any better ideas?" Abby sighed and followed her friend through the woods. They walked for at least a half an hour before Abby heard something. She stopped walking, Ethan turned around "What's up?" "I hear people talking." She stood there for a few seconds listening, "This way"

Abby said walking towards the voices. They walked a few yards, when they saw a house in the middle of the woods. Abby stopped, "The voices are coming from in there" she said pointing at the house. She started walking towards it, "What are you doing, there could be a group of hunters in there" Ethan said stepping in front of her. Abby pushed him out of the way, "One of the voices seem really familiar" she continued to walk up to the house. Ethan quietly followed, "We are so going to die" "Shut up!"

Abby whisper yelled at him. She quietly walked up on to the porch. Abby crouched down beside the window to listen to the people inside. "Derek, why did you want to meet us here" Scott said from inside the house, "Yeah, why did we have to meet here, this place creeps me out" Stiles said standing behind Scott.

Derek got up from where he was sitting, as he was doing this

Ethan stepped on a twig behind Abby, "Dammit" Ethan mumbled. Derek looked at Scott "What was that?" Scott started walking to the window "Derek, I think there's someone outside." Derek walked over to the door and opened it, Ethan and Abby dived off the porch and hid. Derek stepped out onto the porch, "I know your out here, you might as well stop hiding" Derek said letting out a growl. Abby stood up, "Sorry, we-" Abby stopped when she saw him, "Derek?" Derek looked shocked, "Abigail?"

Abby ran to Derek and gave him a big hug, "I thought you were dead" she pulled away, "My mom told me you were dead" Derek stared at her for a little bit. He took in every inch of his cousin, who he thought was dead. Her curly dirty blonde hair, her pale skin, her shortness. He had missed her. He looked over at Ethan, "Who's that?" "That's my best friend, Ethan" Ethan looked up at Derek, "Sup" "Anyway, where have you been" Derek asked Abby, a little annoyed and worried, "I've been living with my mom over in Gatlin" Abby respond. Derek shook his head, "All this time you were just in the next town over"

Scott and Stiles walked out onto the porch next to Derek "Who's the chick?" Stiles asked, Abby put her hand out "Hi, I'm Abby, Derek's cousin" Stiles shook her hand "Stiles, and this is my friend Scott" Abby pointed to Ethan "That's my friend Ethan." Ethan sent a small wave there way. Scott looked at me, then at Derek, "I thought all of your family was dead" "Yeah so did I" Derek said. "Yeah well we have learned that you have two, now three family members alive so, I guess fire's got nothing on you guys" Stiles said smiling, Abby looked at Derek "Wait, who else is still alive?"

Stiles answered for him, "Cora and Peter. Actually we tried killing Peter but-" Abby cut him off, "My dad's alive?" Scott looked at her "Peter's your dad?" he said it shocked, "Yeah, is that a problem?" "No he's a great guy, you know, how he was kind of a psycho that killed a bunch a of people, bit Scott and messed with our friend's head" Stiles said sarcastically. Abby looked a mix of sock and sadness, "My dad killed people?" "Yeah, he also um..."

Derek stopped Abby looked up into Derek's eyes, "What, what did he do?" Derek sighed, "He killed Laura" Derek said looking at the ground. Abby looked furious, she walked over to the wall and punched a big hole in it. "Where is he?" she said with a growl "Abby, you don't-" "Where is he!?" she said, her eyes turning red "Oh my God, Scott she's an alpha" Stiles said stepping behind Scott. "Alright, I'll take you to where he is, but you need to calm down" Derek said putting his hands on Abby's shoulders, she relaxed and her eyes went from red to brown. Derek walked her over to his car, Ethan followed close behind.

Stiles called out to Ethan, "Hey Ethan, are you human?" Ethan turned to look at Stiles, "Yeah" "Yes! Finally another normal person" Stiles said with delight. Him and Ethan air-fived and then he turned around and climbed into the car with Abby and Derek. Derek turned around and looked at Ethan, "You should probably go with Scott and Stiles, this could get ugly" Ethan sighed "Fine" he got out of the car and walked over to Stiles' Jeep. "What are you doing?" Scott asked "Derek said I should go with you guys" "Alright, climb in." Both cars drove down the driveway and started down the road in different directions.

**A/N: So, I decided to put the TW characters in this one, I just thought it would have been to short where I was going to end it, it was still short but it's late soooo, anyway the next chapter should be longer idk...whatever, hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup nerds, I'm here to give you the gift of Welcome to Beacon Hills chapter two. I really don't know what I'm going to write so I'm just gonna make it up as I go... so if it sucks DON'T JUDE ME! Also sorry for taking long to update cuz you just some things going on and this is prob going to be a long chapter but who cares. Anyway, without further ado I give you chapter two! (hehe, that rhymed)**

**Chapter 2: You've Got Some Explaining to Do**

Derek opened up the door to his loft. Peter looked up from the book he was reading, "Derek, your back. We're running low on food, you should probably go get some more" Peter didn't notice Abby standing behind Derek. Abby stepped out and looked at her father who she thought died years ago, "Hey, dad" Abby said quietly. Peter looked back up from his book, he sat in shock for a few moments, "Abigail?" Peter stood up and walked over to his daughter.

Peter went to hug her but she pushed him away, "Don't touch me" Peter looked oddly hurt "What did I do" Abby look angry, "What do you mean, what did you do, you left me and mom" now Peter looked confused, "What are you talking about." Abby got annoyed. She walked up to Peter and slapped him hard across his face. "What was that for?" Peter said holding his face. Abby didn't listen, she punched him in the gut and sent him flying landing on his back. "How could you just leave us alone like that? How could you let us think you were dead all this time?" Abby said letting out a low growl. She got even angrier, next thing you know she was in her wolf form.

Derek stepped in front of Abby, "Abigail, you need to calm down" she pushed Derek out of her way and lunged at Peter. He dodged her and she went crashing into the table. Abby stood up and shook it off, "Please, sweetheart-" Peter didn't get to finish, "Don't call me sweetheart!" Abby ran at him and tackled him to the ground, "You're the reason my mom is dead!" She was just about to punch him in the face when Derek grabbed her and threw her off.

Abby landed onto the floor with a loud thud, while changing back into her human form. She stood up, holding her head, "What the hell Derek, that hurt" "You would have killed him if I wouldn't have stopped you" Abby looked annoyed, "I wouldn't have _killed _him" Derek just shook his head and helped Peter up.

Derek stood between Abby and Peter, "Now, let's have a talk like normal, civilized people" Abby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because we're so normal" Derek ignored her "Peter, you start" Derek said going to sit down. Peter took a step closer to his daughter, "I don't know what your mom told you, but I didn't leave you and as you can see I'm not dead. Your mom took you and left, she didn't even tell me you guys were leaving" Abby finally looked her father in the eyes, "Why should I believe you?" "I don't know, maybe because- wait, did you say your mother's dead?" Abby looked a mix of angry and sad, "Yeah, a group of hunters killed her."

Derek looked confused, "But she was human" "Yeah, well these hunters don't care. They killed her because she had a kid with a werewolf and if you wouldn't have thrown us out, she would still be alive" Abby said glaring at Peter, "I didn't kick you out!" "Okay, then my mom just lied to me for the last five year?" "It seems like it" Peter said a little annoyed. Abby took a step closer to Peter, "My mom isn't a liar" "Well, what exactly did she tell you?" Peter asked. Abby looked at Derek, then back at her father, "She said that you changed. She told me you were mean and didn't care about us anymore. She said you killed Derek and Cora and then you died in the fire" Peter looked annoyed, "I never stopped caring about you, and I didn't kill them or even try to, actually Derek killed me" Peter looked over at Derek, "Thanks for that by the way" he said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to do, you were killing innocent people." Derek said, Abby looked at her father, "So you really did kill people?" "Yes, but it's because I was angry. Your mom left me and took you away, then those damn hunters burned down the house and killed our family" Abby looked confused, "My mom told me that when the house burned down everyone was okay, well except for you." Derek stood up and walked over to Abby.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "She was doing it to protect you. She told me that she needed to get you away because she didn't want you to live your life surrounded by werewolves, so I guess she lied to you to get you to leave" "Well that's just great, she lied to me, took me away from my family then left me alone" "She didn't leave you, she was murdered" "Yeah, but I could have saved her, she wouldn't let me fight" Abby said angrily.

There was a loud screeching noise, the door to Derek's loft opened and Cora walked in, "Hey Derek, I'm back" she stopped when she saw Abby, "Abby?" "Cora!" Abby ran and hugged her, Cora was always Abby's favorite cousin. Cora pulled away and looked at Abby, "I thought you were dead" "Same here" they hugged for a little longer before letting go. "Why are you here? Where's your mom" Cora asked. Abby explained everything to her, "So, Denise is dead?" Cora asked sadly, "Yup" Abby said looking at the floor, "And now these hunters are after you?" "Pretty much, yeah" Abby was looking a Cora now.

Cora stood up and started walking towards the door, "Where are you going?" Derek asked, Cora turned to look at Derek, "I'm going to find these hunters." Derek sighed, "What are you going to do when you find them?" "I'm going to kill them, I'm not going to let them hurt our little cousin here" Abby looked at Cora, "Little? I'm only three years younger than you" "Well, to me you will always be my little cousin, Shorty" "I can't help that I'm short" Abby said a little annoyed. Derek walked over to Cora, "Anyway, you aren't going to find these hunters" Abby walked up beside Derek, "Yeah, that's not happening, the Crosswells are terrible people. I'm not going to have someone else die because of me."

Cora looked down at Abby, "I'm not going to let them run around thinking that they are going to kill you" "It's okay, they probably won't find me anyway" the door to the loft opened, "Okay, maybe I spoke to soon." Issac walked through the door, "Don't worry, it's just Issac" Derek said, Abby stared at Issac before going up to him, "Hey, I'm Abby" she said extending her hand, he shook it, "Issac, so you know Derek?" Abby put her hand back to her side, "Yeah he's my cousin. I'm Peter's daughter" Issac paused "Are you anything like him?"

Derek answered for her "No, unlike Peter, she cares about others, though she is pretty aggressive." Issac looked back at Abby, "Well, it's nice to meet you" Abby blushed and quickly turned away. Issac looked at Derek, "Anyway, I just came to get my stuff" Derek threw him his bag, "Where are you staying?" Issac caught the bag "With Scott" He turned to leave, "Your leaving already?" Abby asked disappointed, "I just came for my stuff" he noticed her disappointment, "But we could hang out later if you want. Me, Scott, Stiles, and their new friend Ethan are going out later if you wanna come"

Abby smiled at him, "Sounds like fun" Issac smiled back, "Alright meet up at Scott's house around six" he said before walking out the door. Cora smirked at Abby, "Looks like someones got a crush on Issac" Abby looked at the ground blushing, "Shut up"

_At Scott's house_

Stiles was laying on Scott's bed throwing a ball up in the air while Ethan was just sitting in a chair being all awkward, while they waited for Scott to come back with the pizza. Stiles broke the silence, "So, do like having a werewolf best as a friend?" Ethan cleared his throat, "Yeah it's pretty cool, but I'm tired of being treated like a wimp. Every time we do something werewolf related or anything mildly dangerous I have to stay back" "Tell me about it, I mean I know I'm not a werewolf but I can be helpful too you know. I don't have to have claws and be all hairy to be useful"

Ethan nodded, "I know what you mean." Stiles stopped throwing the ball and looked at Ethan, "I like you. I'm so glad there is another normal person around" "Thanks, I like you too" they sat there in silence for a little bit longer. Ethan broke the silence this time, "So, are there any hot girls here?" Stiles quickly sat up, "Uh, yeah" Ethan smiled, "Sweet" they both started day dreaming about girls when Scott walked in, setting down the pizza. Stiles jumped up, "Ooh pizza,yum" Scott and Stiles got into the pizza while Ethan sat and watched, "Dude eat some pizza" Stiles said with his mouth full, Ethan shook his head, "Nah, I'm good" Scott looked at him, "C'mon, you know you want some pizza" Ethan stood up, "Fine" he said getting some pizza.

The three sat down and enjoyed their food, "So, what are you going to do about school?" Scott asked Ethan, "What do you mean?" "Well, school starts in two days and it seems like you guys are staying" "Well, I would definitely rather be in this town, I hate living with my uncle and I know Abby hates her foster home. So, yeah I guess we are staying. We can just have Derek enroll us" Scott smiled "Well then, welcome to Beacon Hills my friend." _**Later that day around 6 ish **_ Cora drove up to the McCall house. She looked over at Abby in the passenger seat, "Now don't stay out too late, and try not to get pregnant" "Cora, I just met him and he probably isn't interested anyway. He was probably just trying to be nice to me because I'm Derek's cousin" Cora rolled her eyes, "Did you see the way he looked at you earlier, he is interested. Don't sell yourself short kid, you're a Hale, guys are always interested in us" Abby smiled, "Yeah, your right." Abby opened the door and hopped out of the car, "Have fun" Cora said as Abby shut the door. Cora rolled down the window and yelled out after her, "Just not too much fun" Abby turned around to yell back, "Cora, we are going out with a group of people, we aren't going to be alone" "Whatever" Cora said driving away. Abby went up and knocked on the door. To her surprise Ethan opened the door, "Hey, where have you been, you left me with strangers all day" Ethan moved so Abby could walk in. Ethan closed the door, "Sorry, we kinda had some catching up to do" Abby followed Ethan in to the living room were Scott and Issac were playing video games as Stiles was yelling at them from the couch. Ethan and Abby sat on the couching next to the yelling Stiles, "Hey guys, oh come on Scott, he's kicking your ass" "Shut up Stiles I'm trying" Scott said while pressing buttons violently. Ethan laughed while Abby stared at Issac who was shirtless for some reason, "Haha, I win!" Issac exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "Dammit" Scott mumbled throwing the X-box controller on the floor. They stood up and turned around to look at us, "Hey, Abby" Scott said, Issac put his shirt on and walked over to the couch, "So, what are we doing on this fine night?" Abby asked, "Well, I thought we could go around and mess with some people" Scott said. Stiles jumped up, "Yes! What do you have in mind?" Ethan interrupted, can we please TP someone's house?" "Yes" Scott and Stiles yelled in agreement. The three ran to get toilet paper, leaving Abby and Issac alone. Abby spoke first, "So, your a werewolf, I;m assuming" Issac nodded, "How did that happen?" "Derek bit me" "Why?" Issac paused for a second, "Well. I wanted to be able to protect myself from my dad" Abby looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry." They stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before, Stiles can tumbling into the living room with a lot of toilet paper followed by Scott and Ethan. Issac turned to face them, "Who are we hitting?" "Someone hot" Ethan blurted out, Stiles looked at him, "Why do you keep wanting to see girls?" "Well, for the past ten years I've been living with my drunk of an uncle, and I can never have a girlfriend because girls are afraid of him. I'm hoping here I'll have a chance" "Oh. By the way, how is it that you guys just kind of left your home and no one even comes for you" Abby answered, "You see, the people we live with couldn't care less about us so, yeah." There was another awkward silence, that Stiles ended breaking, "Okay, can we go now?" "Yeah, but who are we hitting" Abby asked Issac got a mischievous look on his face, "We should hit Allison's house" Scott froze, "Is she hot?" Ethan asked "Yes, and we aren't hitting her house" Scott said. Abby looked confused, "Wait, who's Allison" "She's Scott's ex" Stiles answered, "Oh, well who dumped who?" "She dumped him" Stiles said, Abby smiled, "Than yes, we should hit her house." Everyone but Scott agreed they should hit Allison's house, "Guys, this isn't a good idea. Did you forget that they are hunters" Scott said, "That's even better" Ethan said, everyone agreed and Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm not doing it" Stiles and Ethan picked up the toilet paper and headed for the door, everyone else followed. They walked out the door and started walking to Allison's house. Scott was not happy with what they were doing, "Why are we doing this?" Ethan stopped, "Scott, this is going to be fun, don't be a wimp" Scott sighed, "Whatever" they walked for a while until they made it to Allison's house. They crouched down and hid behind some bushes while Stiles and Ethan passed around the toilet paper, "Alright let's do this" Ethan said. They moved quietly through the front yard to the house as Scott kept watch. Stiles and Ethan snuck around to the side while Abby and Issac stayed out front. The four started throwing the toilet paper, Abby and Issac easily getting it over while Ethan and Stiles barely made it up. As they were vandalizing the house, someone walked out the front door, Scott jumped up from his hiding spot, "Guys it's Allison, run." They all doped the toilet paper they had and ran down the street. They stopped when they made it to a park, they sat down at on the swings, Stiles started laughing, "That was close, do you think she saw us?" Scott's phone went off, "Yeah, she saw us, look" he showed them the phone, the text was from Allison and it said, 'What the hell was that for?' Stiles groaned, "Great, now she's going to hate us" "Who cares, she's a hunter" Abby said, Scott glared at her, "Yeah, so? I told you this was a bad idea" Issac put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Scott calm-" he stopped talking when he heard something. They turned around to see a group of men, Abby froze, "Shit, it's the Crosswells"

**So yeah that chapter wasn't the best, sorry about that. Hopefully the next one will be uploaded sooner, but not sure because I'm going on vacation soon so idk, but I will bring my laptop and try to get it done. Also did you see tonight's episode of Teen Wolf? It was freakin awesome! Anyway review and let me know what you think, and tell me what you want to happen, I just might make that happen. PEACE OUT! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys sorry for taking long to update, I didn't really have any motivation to write this. But I'm sitting down and writing it. Also Teen Wolf just keeps getting crazier and better. Soo I realized that I was spelling Isaac wrong so I fixed it in this chapter. HERE IS CHAPTER 3! :)**

**Chapter 3: This Might Hurt ;)**

Abby froze, "Who are the Crosswells?"Isaac asked, "They're a pack of hunters that kill basically any one who knows a werewolf even if they aren't one themselves. They killed my mom." Abby explained , "So their last name is Crosswell?" Stiles asked "No, it's just a stupid name they came up with" Abby said rolling her eyes. "It isn't a stupid name! Now shut up so we can kill you and your stupid friends" the one in the front said.

He was big, well as big as a teenager could get, with spiky blonde hair, dirty clothes, and a murderous look in his eye. "Hello, Dana" Abby said, with a low growl Stiles cut in, "Wait, your name is Dana?" "Yeah, got a problem with that?" Stiles started laughing "What kind of loser is named Dana, I mean seriously. Oh my God, that just made my day" Stiles continued to laugh until Dana walked up to him, pulled out a gun, and put it up to his head.

Ethan, who was standing in the back unable to be seen, turned and slowly started to walk away. He got half way across the park when he got shot in the back of the leg by a guy who looked like he was in his mid twenties, "Ethan!" Abby yelled running over to help him up. She leaned down and he put his arm around her shoulders as she helped him up. He groaned in pain, "Well, that hurt" Ethan said as they walked back over to the group. "Luke, please stop shooting people" an older gentle man with salt and pepper hair said, "Sorry, Victor."

Victor walked up to Dana and pulled the gun away from Stiles' head, he sighed in relief and stepped behind Scott. Victor walked over to Scott and Isaac, pulled out a knife and cut them both on their arm. They healed instantly, "Just as I suspected" he said pulling out a crossbow and shooting at Scott. Scott caught the arrow just before it went into his stomach, breaking it in his hand.

As he did this the other hunters pulled out their weapons. Isaac started backing away, "Guys, we should probably go before they kill us" he said turning around and running Scott and Stiles following, "Guys, I can't run" Ethan yelled out. Scott turned around, "Here get on my back" "Yeah I'm not doing that" "Do you want to live?" Scott asked dodging an arrow.

Ethan limped over to Scott and climbed on his back, "This is weird" Ethan said as Scott started running, "Shut up" Scott said trying not to drop Ethan. They all continued to run, until Stiles couldn't run anymore, "Guys I need to stop" Stiles said hunched over and breathing hard. Everyone stopped and looked at him, "Stiles we need to go" "Calm down, they aren't even coming anymore" he said sitting down on the ground, as he did this a arrow came shooting past his head and going into Abby's leg, "Dammit, that hurt" she said trying to pull the arrow out.

Abby kept tugging at the arrow, "It won't come out" Isaac tried pulling it out "What the hell?" "Just break it off and let's go" Scott said as he started running again. Stiles jumped up and started running after Scott, Abby broke the arrow and continued running with Isaac beside her, "Well, this was a fun night" Isaac said sarcastically, jumping over a log, "Yup" Abby said almost tripping. They ran until the caught up with Scott who they found putting Ethan down on a fallen tree.

Ethan groaned as he sat down, "Definitely not the funnest of nights" he said inspecting his wound. Abby sat down next to him, "Really? I thought that this night was great" she said sarcastically trying to pull the rest of the arrow out of her leg, "Why won't this damn thing come out?" she said angrily. Scott got down and looked at the arrow, "What kind of arrow is this?" Isaac looked too, "I don't know, I've never seen an arrow like this" Scott tried pulling on the arrow, "Ow" Abby said annoyed. Scott let go of the arrow, "Yeah, this thing isn't coming out. We should probably get her to Deaton" Abby looked at Scott, "Who is that?, Also we should probably be more worried about Ethan considering the fact that he has a bullet in his leg and is bleeding pretty bad"

Ethan raised his hand, "I agree, this is really hurting" Stiles helped Ethan up, "Alright, I'll take him to the hospital and you guys can take her to Deaton" "Okay, see you later" Isaac said helping Abby up "Thanks" Abby said smiling up at Isaac. They got to the Animal Clinic and walked in the back door, "Hello Scott, who's this?" Deaton asked as he saw them enter the room, "This is Derek's cousin Abby" Deaton froze and turned to Abby "Abigail Hale? As in Denise Durant's daughter?" Abby looked at him confused, "Yeah, but how do you know my mom?" "I've been friends with her since high school. Do you mind me asking where she is?" Abby looked anywhere, but his face, "She uh, passed away. A group of hunters killed her" he gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry.

She was a wonderful person." There was a moment a silence before Deaton spoke again, "So, what brings you here?" "Oh, right" Scott said helping Abby over to sit on the metal table in the middle of the room, "Well, we were being chased by some hunters, the same one that killed Abby's mom, and they shot her with some weird arrow that won't come out" Deaton walked over to Abby and examined the piece of arrow that was left in Abby's leg, "Hmm" he said feeling it, "I've only seen this kind of arrow once before. Were the hunters, by any chance, the Crosswells?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, you've heard of them?" Deaton let out a sigh, "I'm afraid so. They tried to kill everyone in Beacon Hills, who was either a werewolf or knew a werewolf. They were terrible people, so I had them leave." Isaac stepped forward, "So can you get the arrow out of her leg?" Deaton stood up and walked over to the row of tools sitting out on the counter, "I believe so" he said walking back over with a sharp knife, that glimmered when the light him it. Abby's eyes widened, "You're going to cut it out of me?" "Yup" Deaton answered, "This isn't a regular knife, so it may hurt a little" Abby looked at him worried, "What do you mean it's going to-OUCH!"

_**At the hospital**_

Stiles helped Ethan out of the car and walked him to the hospital. They went through the front door and Stiles immediately spotted Scott's mom. Stiles quickly made his way over to her while Ethan limped beside him, "Hey Mrs. McCall, we kinda need some help" Melissa McCall looked over at the pair and gasped when her eyes landed on Ethan, "What happened?" she asked "A group of hunters attacked us" "The Argents?" Stiles shook his head, "No, the Crosswells, some hunters from the next town over" "Alight, let's get him to a room." Stiles helped Ethan to a room down the hall, setting him down on the bed.

Melissa examined his wound, "We need to get the bullet out" she said walking over to a table of tools. She picked up a knife and those things that doctors use to get bullets out in movies. (The things that look like tweezers, but longer and stuff, anyway...)Melissa walked back over to Ethan, who laying down on the bed in pain, "Can we hurry this up" he whined. Melissa ripped up his pants around the bullet wound, "This is probably going to hurt" she said cutting into his flesh around the bullet, "Oh my God, that hurts!" Ethan yelled gripping the sides of the hospital bed.

She used the thingys to get the bullet out, Ethan screaming in pain the whole time. She finally got the bullet out, "Sorry, I didn't think it would have hurt that much" she said looking up at Ethan who passed out from the pain. Stiles shook him, "Ethan, wake up" Melissa put her hand on Stiles, stopping his shaking, "Let him sleep, it will be easier to stitch him up" Stiles nodded and sat down in the chair beside the bed while Melissa continued to work on Ethan. Stiles' eyes started to grow heavey and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

**So it wasn't the best but there you go. I'll try to get the next one up sooner but now that school started and I'm starting another fanfic idk but I'll try :)**

**Peace out ya'll**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:So I'm feeling nice today so I'm going to put up another chapter a lot sooner than I was planning so here you go, you nerds :) **

**Chapter 4: A New Place to Call Home**

Deaton got the arrow out of Abby's leg and it healed in about two minutes.

They thanked Deaton and said goodbye as they headed to the hospital to check on Ethan. They pulled up and Abby jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. She stopped at the check-in desk, "Um, excuse me, can you tell me what room Ethan Knight is in" hearing Ethan's name Melissa turned around and walked over to the desk.

The desk lady looked at the computer, "I don't think-" Melissa interrupted the lady, "I got this Margret" she said turning to look at Abby as Scott and Isaac came in behind her, "Hey mom" Scott said walking over to hug her. Melissa looked at Abby, "Hi, I'm Melissa, who are you?" "I'm Abby" She said shaking her hand, "She's Derek's cousin" Melissa nodded, "Okay, well nice to meet you. Ethan is in the room right there" she said pointing to a room down the hall.

Abby rushed down the room, Scott and Isaac following. She walked into the room and smiled when she saw that Ethan was okay, "Hey" she said walking over to sit on the end of his bed. Scott and Isaac entered the room "Oh good, your alright" Scott said, "Yeah, I guess. My leg hurts, like a lot" Ethan said grimacing as he moved his leg. Abby laughed, "Hmm, I wonder why, maybe it has to do with the fact that there was a bullet in your leg" she said sarcastically, Ethan laughed.

Stiles, who until now was sleeping in a chair, woke up, "Hey guys, what's up" he said sleepily, Isaac, ignoring Stiles, walked over so he was standing at the end of the bed, "So, where are you guys planning on staying?" Abby looked up at him, "I guess with Derek" "Well, are you guys going to school?" Abby looked over to Ethan who nodded, "Yeah, I guess" she said looking back up at Isaac.

Melissa walked going over to Ethan, "Here is some pain medicine. Your leg will be sore for a few weeks, but after that you should be fine. I'll let you know when the stitches can come out" "Thanks" he said taking the pain medicine. He tried getting out of the bed, but when his injured leg hit the floor he fell. Scott caught him before he hit the floor.

Ethan sat back down on the bed, "Well that wasn't the best feeling. How am I supposed to walk?" Melissa walked out of the room, coming back a minute later with crutches, "You can use these" she said handing them to him. Ethan got out of the bed, using the crutches this time, "Great, I'm going to start out at a new school as a cripple, this should be fun" he said sarcastically, "You'll be fine" Abby said standing up, "Says the one who heals in under a minute" Abby smiled as they walked out of the room, and heading out the front door.

"I just realized, we walked here, which means we have to walk home" Stiles said, Ethan groaned, "How far away is Derek's?" "Like a few miles" Stiles said. Abby walked in front of Ethan, "Give me your crutches, I'll carry you on my back" Ethan handed her the crutches wearily, "Are you sure you can carry me?" Abby rolled her eyes, "Ethan, I'm a werewolf." Ethan got on her back, "See you guys later" she said to Scott and Stiles as her, Ethan, and Isaac headed to Derek's, "Yeah, we'll see you at school" Stiles said as him and Scott headed home. After a few miles of walking, they finally made it to Derek's loft.

Abby put Ethan down on the couch and leaned the crutches against the end of it. Derek walked out of his room, "What happened to him?" Isaac answered from the kitchen, "Those stupid hunters attacked us" "The Argents?" he asked confused, "No the Crosswells" Abby answered. Derek looked over at Abby, "Are you okay?" Abby nodded, "Yeah, I got shot in the leg by some weird arrow that wouldn't come out, but the vet guy got it out" "What kind of arrow was it" Derek asked, Abby shrugged. "It was some arrow that only the Crosswells use, according to Deaton" Isaac said coming in from the kitchen with a glass of water, handing it to Ethan.

Ethan gulped it down, almost choking. "I'm going out, I'll be back later" Derek said "Hey we need you or Peter to enroll me and Ethan in school" Abby yelled after him, he nodded then left. Isaac sat down on the couch next to Ethan and Abby, as Ethan turned on the TV. Ethan flipped through channels until he found some cheesy werewolf movie, "You know, sometimes these movies are really offensive" Abby said, watching the movie anyway, "Yeah, seriously" Isaac agreed, "I mean, we don't turn into giant monsters, only creeps like Peter do" Isaac realized what he said and apologized to Abby, "It's okay, I know my dad isn't the greatest of guys."

About twenty minutes later, Cora came walking out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, "Hey, people" they turned to look at her, "Hey, Cora" Abby said smiling, then going back to the movie. Ethan continued to stare at Cora, his mouth hanging open. "Hi, Ethan" she said winking at him as she walked into the kitchen. Ethan watched her as she got herself a drink, Abby noticed this and laughed, "Hey Cora, can you go put some clothes on before Ethan dies over here" Ethan's face turned red and he looked back at the TV.

Cora walked back into the bathroom, Ethan stared at her again as she walked away, "Can you stop gawking at my cousin?" Abby asked causing Ethan's face to get even redder, gaining laughs from Abby and Isaac. They went back to watching the movie, which was very stupid by the way. By the end of it Abby was asleep on Isaac's shoulder and Isaac was asleep, his head on top of her's. Derek came back, with suitcases in his hand, "Is that my suitcase?" Ethan asked sitting up to look at Derek, "Yup, and this is Abby's" he said sitting the down, "I stopped by your guys houses and got some clothes for you."

Confusion washed over Ethan's face, "How did you know where we lived?" "I went over to your town and sniffed out your scent. It really wasn't that hard" Ethan nodded in understanding, "Right, werewolf powers. So where are we sleeping?" he asked, Derek didn't respond, he just walked away to another room. Ethan looked at him a bit annoyed, "Thanks for the answer" he yelled to him, Derek came back a few seconds later with pillows and blankets, "On the floor" Ethan stared at him, "I don't like that answer" "Well you're going to have to.

I have nowhere else for you to sleep." Derek said walking back to his room. Ethan sighed picking up a blanket and pillow, throwing them on the floor before rolling off the couch and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Abby and Isaac jumped up, "What was that?" Isaac asked, looking around, "Me" Ethan said raising his hand from the floor, "It hurt a lot more than I thought it would" he said into his pillow.

Isaac got a pillow and blanket, and lied down on the floor, "You can have the couch" he said to Abby, she smiled, "Thanks, but I think Ethan should have it, since he's injured" Ethan glared at her, "You could have said that before I rolled off the couch" "It's not my fault you're an idiot" she said helping him up. Abby grabbed her own pillow and blanket before laying on the floor beside Isaac. Abby notice he suitcase laying on the floor, "Is that mine?" she asked pointing at it, "Yeah, Derek stopped by our house and got our stuff" "Sweet" she said smiling and laying down.

She rolled over on her side to face Isaac only to see he was already asleep. Abby sat up to see if Ethan was awake, but he too was asleep, so she decided she should sleep too. Ethan was the first to wake up. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text message. He unlocked his phone to read it. It was from his uncle, it said if he didn't come back by tonight don't bother coming back at all. Ethan sighed and looked at the time, it was only five in the morning. He decided to stay up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. He grabbed his crouches off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

Ethan took about a twenty minute shower, got out and got dressed, which was difficult because had to hold on to the sink the whole time so he wouldn't fall. When he came out of the bathroom Abby and Isaac were still asleep. Isaac had his arm around Abby, it must have happened sometime through the night, he thought to himself. Ethan sat back down on the couch, sitting his crutches on the ground and switched the TV on, making sure the volume was low.

Ethan's phone vibrated, signaling that he got another text, though this time it wasn't from his uncle, it was from Abby's foster sister Kayla. She was asking if he knew where Abby was, Ethan smiled at the message. Kayla was the only one in the foster home that actually cared about Abby. He messaged her back telling her that she was with him, but they weren't coming back. Ethan felt bad, he knew how much Kayla cared about Abby, but he knew she would understand why Abby wasn't coming back, she was never treated right by her foster parents.

Kayla text-ed back telling him to let Abby know that she loves her. Ethan told her he would then put his phone away. He watched old episodes of Full House until everyone else woke up around seven. Derek made breakfast for everyone while Abby and Isaac took showers and got ready for school. Ethan and Isaac were already eating when Abby came out of the bathroom. She sat down with them at the table and ate. "Oh Abby, I almost forgot, Kayla text-ed asking where you were" Abby stopped eating to look at Ethan, "What did you tell her?" "That you were okay, but you weren't coming back.

She understood and said she loved you" Abby smiled. "Who's Kayla?" Isaac asked, taking a bite of his waffles, "She's my older sister. Well foster sister" she said correcting herself. "Hey, we should probably get going" Isaac said standing up, "Wait, isn't Cora coming? She's seventeen right?" Ethan asked, "She doesn't go to school" Isaac told him, putting his plate in the sink, "So if she doesn't have to go why do we?" "So we have a good future" Abby said putting her and Ethan's plate in the sink. Ethan grabbed his crutches and headed towards the door, mumbling under his breath, with Abby and Isaac following.

They got in Derek's car and Isaac drove them to school. Isaac pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. They got out, Ethan struggling to do so, and walked to the school. Stiles and Scott came up behind them, "What's up?" Stiles said walking beside them, as they walked into the school, "Hey, where's the office, we need to get out schedules" Ethan said, "I'll show you" Stiles offered, "I'll see you in English" Stiles said to Scott before showing Ethan and Abby to the office. Scott headed to his locker, Isaac following.

Scott put in his combination and opened his locker, "So what's up with you and Abby?" he asked, getting some books out of his locker, "Nothing. Why? Did she say something about me?" Isaac asked quickly. Scott laughed, "No, I just saw how you guys looked at each other" "Yeah, but she's Derek's cousin, so I don't think he would approve" Scott closed his locker and turned around to look at Isaac, "Who cares what Derek says, if you like her, you should ask her out" Isaac nodded, "Yeah, you're right.

But wait, she's a Hale, what if we're alone and I say something stupid? She might kill me!" "She won't kill you, but if you're really that worried, we can all go to a movie, and you can ask her to come" Scott said walking to class, Isaac beside him, "Thanks Scott" Isaac said as they walked into their first period class. They walked in to see Stiles, Abby, and Ethan were already there. Scott sat down next to Stiles and Isaac sat next to Abby.

Isaac smiled at Abby, who smiled back, blushing a little. Ethan saw this and laughed, he turned to talked to Stiles and noticed that he was staring at some girl. Ethan leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Stiles, who you staring at" Stiles didn't respond. Ethan waved his hand in front of his face, "Stiles" Ethan continued to try to get his attention, but Stiles still ignored him.

Getting annoyed at this point, he smack Stiles in the back of the head, "Ow!" Stiles responded glaring at Ethan, "What do you want Ethan?" "I was just wondering who the girl you're staring at is" Stiles looked back at the girl and sighed, "That, is Lydia Martin, the most beautiful girl in the world" Ethan nodded, "I see, and I suppose you like her?" Ethan asked. Stiles turned to look at Ethan, "No my friend, I do not like her. I love her" he said going back to staring at Lydia. As the bell rang a girl rushed into the room, sitting next to Lydia. At this Scott turned his head immediately and stared at her.

Ethan leaned over to Stiles, "Who's the chick he's staring at?" "Oh, that's Allison" Ethan looked at Scott sympathetically, "Aw, man that sucks, she's hot. I bet you hated losing her" Scott just nodded sadly. The teacher walked in, she was young and according to Ethan, hot. She walked to the front of the room and faced the class, "Hello, class. My name is Ms. Blake" Abby looked her, eyes narrowed. She looks so familiar, but she can't put her finger on who she was.

The rest of the day went by quickly. It was the first day so they didn't do much. Abby and Ethan had all of their classes together, so it was easy for Abby to help Ethan. At the end of the day Abby was standing at her locker when Isaac came up to her, "Hey, Isaac. What's up?" he leaned against the locker beside hers, trying to look cool, which of course he did. He smiled down at her, "Well, Scott, Stiles and I were going to catch a movie tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" "Yeah, sure" she said smiling, "Cool, tell Ethan he can come too. We have to go to track, so meet us at the movie theater around six-thirty" "Okay" she said as he gave her the keys to Derek's car and walked away to go to practice.

Abby watched him walk away, her heart fluttering in her chest. She closed her locker and walked out the school. Ethan was already waiting by the car, "Took you long enough" he said as she unlocked the doors, and he climbed into the passenger seat. Abby walked around and got into the driver's seat, "Isaac asked if we wanted to go to the movies tonight with him, Scott and Stiles" Ethan smirked at her, as she started up the car, "Aww Isaac's got a crush on you" Abby whipped her head around to look at him, "You think so?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "It's obvious. The group movie thing is just an excuse to be in a dark movie theater with you" Abby backed out of the parking lot and headed down the road to Derek's house, "So do you really think this is a date?" Abby asked Ethan, "I know so" he said messing with the radio. An idea popped into Abby's head and she smiled, Ethan looked over at her, "What are you smiling about?" he asked a little worried, he knew that smile and it meant trouble.

She smirked at him, "You should ask Cora to come with us" Ethan's eyes widened, "Hell, no!" "Why not?" Ethan stared at her like she was stupid, "Are you crazy, I can barely be around her, I would die if I sat with her for a whole movie. I would be so nervous I would literally die, especially since she's a werewolf" Abby rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine. I'll sit on the other side of you to make sure, that way you'll be there if I need you, and I'll be there if you need me"

Ethan sighed, "Fine, but if I start saying something stupid, you better help me and not just sit there and laugh at me" "Don't worry I won't laugh" Ethan let out a sigh of relief, "Well, I won't laugh that much" she said smiling, Ethan shook his head, "Why am I agreeing to this?" Abby just laughed and turned up the music.

**A/N:So I was not going to put this up this soon, but I sat down and did it, for you guys :) So what do you think about Abby/Isaac and Ethan/Cora? ;) Also Ms. Blake isn't going to be the Drach (I have no idea if I spelled that right) but she will be something :) Please review and tell me what you think! Goodbye, now.**


End file.
